1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus, more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel and gate drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel typically includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each pixel generally includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver applies a data driving signal to the data lines and the gate driver applies a gate driving signal to the gate lines.
The display apparatus applies a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of the switching transistor connected to the gate line connected to the pixel, in which the image is displayed, and applies a data voltage, which corresponds to the image, to a source electrode of the switching transistor, thereby displaying a desired image. The data voltage is charged in a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor while the switching transistor is turned on. The display generally maintains the voltage for a predetermined time after the switching transistor is turned off. A gray-scale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor can be distorted due to a parasitic capacitance that exists between gate and drain electrodes of the switching transistor. That is, there can be a difference between the gray-scale voltage output from the data driver and the gray-scale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. The distorted voltage is often called a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage and a difference between kickback voltages of the switching transistors become large, a display quality of the image displayed in the display panel can deteriorate.